


Pearl of The Sea

by Belbo_Boggins



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Captain Tommyinnit, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid JustAMinx, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Running Away, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Boggins/pseuds/Belbo_Boggins
Summary: Pirate Captain Tommyinnit AU-Realizing theres a 99% chance he'll be banished the next day, Tommy decides to leave before those he once held dear throw him away.One adventure leads to another, and soon years later he has a new family..And has become the Captain of a pirate ship?Go figure.Edit-Heya yall! After talking with some friends, I decided to create a discord server for other writers/creators/fans of mc to meet! Join if you'd like, let's vibe and make friends yeah?Here's thelink!
Comments: 29
Kudos: 345





	1. From Poverty to Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Y e s I know I should'nt be starting a new fic but I had this idea stuck in my head and I'm kinda stuck on the other one so, here's this experimental piece of garbage lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy realizes L'Manburg isnt much of a home anymore and leaves before his old family can toss him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading everyone - B.B.

* * *

He couldn't sleep.

  
  
  


He'd been trying for hours but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't sleep. Huffing softly in frustration Tommy rolls over and gets up off of his bed, rubbing his eyes with a small grumble while stumbling downstairs. Sighing softly as he comes to the defeated realization that there's no way he's going to sleep any time soon, Tommy looks through a nearby window at the streets of L'Manburg.

  
  


Hugging himself as he loses himself in his thoughts, Tommy frowns and analyzes the area around his home,noting good places to hide as he slowly comes to a decision.

He needs to leave.

He's thought about every possibility that can come to pass tomorrow ( _ Despite some opinions, he can be quite clever when he wants to be. _ ) and he knows deep in his bones. They won't listen to him. They'll give him the worst punishment they can and then toss him away.

_ Tubbo _ will toss him away.

Clenching his fists as a wave of anger, sorrow and frustration hits him he closes his eyes in an attempt to dispel his thoughts. Taking a deep shaky breath he gives himself a moment to steel his nerves before nodding to himself, opening his eyes and turning away from the window with a grim look. He needed to pack and plan.

  
  


With a new sense of hope and fear fueled elation, Tommy gathers as much as he can travel with comfortably. Gems, currency, tools of various types, food, armour, potions. Anything he has left over from the various revolutions and wars he's been forced into he packs. Once he has everything gathered he sits on his bed so he can plan his escape a little better, holding Wilbur's faintly charred leather jacket in his hands as he thinks over travel routes and what he wants to do once he's gone.

Puffy had stopped by to help with repairs after That Day and had offered to patch up the jacket for him. He never even bothered asking Phil if he wanted to keep it. He's clearly shown his opinion of his youngest sons.

With a small sad smile Tommy stands up and puts the jacket on, feeling a surge of bittersweet love weigh down on his chest. Despite how he acted in Pogtopia, Tommy would gladly carry a part of Wil with him. Gathering his pack Tommy moves so he's in his living room, ignoring a cracked picture frame holding a photo of everyone from the founding of L'Manberg sitting on a shelf as he leaves his toom. Moving to a corner the guards hidden outside his home can't see from the windows he takes out a pickaxe and works as silently as he can, knowing full well that if they hear anything from within the house they'll either ignore it or break the doors down.

Tunneling as carefully as he can he blocks off the tunnel once he's underground, sweating slightly from nerves as he moves the tunnel out towards the back end of his home. Calculating it as close as he can he eventually digs back up, sighing quietly in relief when his luck turns for the better, the new opening hidden under some trees out of sight.

Crawling out he blocks off the hole he's left behind and glances around, creeping around as quietly as he can. Seeing the coast is clear for now he sprints down the prime path ( _ A slightly reckless decision on his part, but he's made it this far. What's life without a little risk? _ ) 

Smiling brightly as he runs towards the rising sun, he barely feels the burn in his legs; too caught up in his happiness to care about the pain. He could feel it sink into his soul with every step.

  
  


He was finally free.

  
  
  


………………….

  
  
  
  


**(Several hours later)**

  
  


The morning started almost like any other for the citizens of L'Manburg. That is, until alarms sounded and word started to circulate among the people.

Thomas "Tommyinnit" Craft was missing, seeming to have fled during the night to escape his sentence. Anyone who is found harbouring or helping said deserter will be tried and convicted according to the severity of their crime.

Many unknowingly silently agreed in unison not to mention anything if they saw it.

  
  


That boy deserved his freedom.

  
  
  
  


…………………

  
  


It took him nearly 2 weeks of travel to finally admit he was lost. Okay so  _ maybe _ he should've paid attention to which direction he'd been running when he left, but in his defense, he was a little focused on getting away more than he was on where he was going. 

  
  


Squinting at the warm sun overhead Tommy adjusts the straps of his pack with a huff, trying to remember the survival skills Techno had tried to teach him between his trips with Philza. Taking a moment to rest under the shade of a tree he drinks some water, focusing his other senses on his surroundings to make sure there isn't any danger nearby.

Sighing in content once he's done he smiles softly and starts setting off again only to stop in his tracks, looking confused and startled as he hears something screech nearby. Glancing around while walking cautiously forward, he lets a bright hopeful smile grow on his face as he finally realizes what it is he's hearing.

_ Seagulls. _

Sprinting through the trees with a determined smirk he stumbles when the forest floor gradually changes to sand, chuckling breathily once he's standing on a beach. Looking down both ends of the beach he sighs when he sees it stretches for miles, a little disappointed he hadn't found a village yet. Gathering his resolve he adjusts his pack and removes his shoes before heading off again, walking in the water to avoid giving away which end of the beach he is walking down in case a search party is following him.

……

Nearly 2 days of stumbling and camping on the beach with a small fire later he finally stumbles upon a fishing village. Making his way to the local tavern for his first home cooked meal in nearly a month, he sits at the bar with a weary sigh; ordering whatever they have to offer that day.

As he eventually digs into his meal, he doesn't notice the many groups of rugged folk eyeing him from different ends of the tavern. Some had thoughts of robbing him, some paranoid folk wondered if he was a spy for the Navy. But there was one group in the far left corner who eyed him with curiosity and sad understanding. They could see it in the way he held himself, his body tensed and on the defensive even without a known threat nearby.

The boy was a soldier. 

After his abrupt arrival, the calm atmosphere eventually returns once most of the residents decide he isn't much of a threat. A casual tavern toon echoes around the room mixing with the chatter of dozens of people. Sailors, Pirates, Hunters, Travelers, practically every profession mingled in the smoke filled room. 

Tommy's small world is briefly interrupted by someone sitting down on the stool next to him. Glancing over as the stranger orders a drink he quietly notes what they look like with a guarded look.

Dark navy blue shoulder length curly hair with smatterings of black and shades of purple, looking as if it's rippling like a dark cloud. A set of dark ombre cattle horns rise from the depths of their curls, along with cow ears where human ears normally would be. The stranger has a gold ring septum piercing along with 2 gold rings on one of their ears. A galaxy of stars made their cheeks look constantly flushed and a small beard of blue scruff decorated their chin in the beginnings of a beard. They were dressed in a dark set of travel clothes, leather straps holding a twin set of axes on their back and a sword on their hip. A dark tail swishes behind them.

Looking away for a moment Tommy returns to his food and doesn't look back even though he can feel the stranger looking at him, his hand tensed ready to reach for a weapon if need be.

"A round for our friend here, Linus."

Looking back towards the stranger at their words Tommy finds himself staring into a set of calming pink irises looking back at him, he blushes slightly in embarrassment when he sees them smirk at the look on his face.

Damn. 

They raise their hand up for a handshake, a soft smile making their face light up despite the tired look of their constantly half lidded eyes. 

"Vesper Nightingale, at your service."

Hesitating a moment Tommy reaches up and shakes their hand, giving them a small smile of his own as he lets himself relax a bit in their welcoming presence.

"Tommy, pleased to meet you."

Returning to his meal he basks in the calm air of the tavern, gladly accepting the drink from Linus as he walks past. 

"So, what brings you 'round these parts Tommy?"

Tensing up at the question, Tommy glances away and tries to focus on eating as he thinks over what he'll say. Deciding to give this stranger a sliver of trust he glances at Vesper with a guarded look as he responds.

"...Traveling.. Had a bit of a rough time back home, trust was broken too many times. So I left before they could try to do it again."

Vesper gives him a sad understanding smile and nods at Tommy's words as they sip from a tankard, leaning against the bar with a hum.

"Understandable. Lots of folk 'round here hail from similar stories."

Setting their tankard down, Vesper turns towards Tommy and gives him a serious look, stunning Tommy for a moment with the clear conviction and truth in their eyes.

"Let's cut to the chase mate. My Captain is interested in you, Tommy, and frankly so am I. We'd like you to join our crew. Our crew is like a massive family, and if you'd have us, we'd gladly bring you aboard. I understand if you'll need a moment, but just think it over yeah?" With a small smile they clap their hand on Tommy's shoulder good naturedly and move to stand up. Tommy reaches out with a startled look and gently grabs their arm to stop them, opening his mouth to ramble out some questions and a possible answer.

Before he has the chance a loud bang from the doors at the back of the tavern echo through the now dead silent room, a group of soldiers armed to the teeth scowling at all the residents standing as they stand in the doorway.

  
  


"We're here for  **The Dragon** ."

  
  


Within seconds the tavern is thrown into chaos as a fight ensues, several either fighting the soldiers off to buy others time or fleeing through hidden passages. A tall foreboding man in Captain's garbs with a clear air of authority surrounding him rises from a chair in the far left corner of the room and joins the fray, defending his men and women with all his might as the soldiers try to cart members of his crew away.

Without even thinking of the consequences Tommy jumps up while pulling out a netherite sword and runs towards the fight with Vesper by his side, feeling drawn towards the man this fight seems to have been started over. 

Parrying and blocking any hits aimed at anyone who seems to be friends with this "Dragon", Tommy fights against the soldiers with a grin on his face as adrenaline fuels him. His back hitting Vesper's as they're both surrounded for a moment, they smirk at each other before fighting off another wave of soldiers. They somehow dodge and weave around each other as if they've fought side by side for years, cracking ocasional jokes as they cut down enemy after enemy. While in a standoff with some random soldier, Tommy glances back to check on Vesper only to tense and curse when he sees someone aiming for the cattle hybrids back. Taking out the soldier he's fighting he quickly runs to Vesper, calling out their name while managing to cut the person off. With a brief yell of pain as they cut his side he cuts them down, panting softly while holding his injured side.

Vesper takes out the last of the soldiers they're up against and quickly turns to assess the damage done to Tommy, looking into Tommy's eyes with a grim look. Before they can speak Tommy waves them off and gives them a smirk, his eyes shining with excitement and hope. 

"Well? Does your offer still stand?"

Smiling brightly at Tommy's apparent agreement Vesper wraps one of Tommy's arms around their shoulders to help support him, checking around to make sure The Dragon has made it out and no one is following them before dragging them both through one of the hidden passages.

Giving Tommy a cheeky grin they hold him a little closer, raising a teasing brow.

"I wonder how your family will react to you becoming a damn  _ pirate _ of all things-" 

Laughing loudly as he imagines his old family's possible reaction to the news he gives Vesper a side hug, joking around with them as they make their way down the passage; the pain of his wounds barely a footnote in his thoughts.

  
  


He could most definitely get used to  _ this. _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new characters! Vesper Nightingale is a new OC of mine, I figured why not add them in?  
> As you've likely guessed they use They/Them pronouns and they're a cattle hybrid, kinda like a mooshroom hybrid but make them Galaxy~ ◇  
> And The Dragon? You'll find out what he's like soon enough, promise!
> 
> Hope y'all are enjoying this fic so far :>>
> 
> (Also side note, when imagining the outfits everyones wearing think a fusion of Pirates of the Caribbean and Musketeers from BBC)


	2. Hugs Are The Best Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy meets more of the crew, including this apparent "Dragon" and someone he never imagined existed.

* * *

The adrenaline was definitely wearing off.

  
  


Cursing softly under his breath Tommy leans against Vesper a little more, giving them a shaky smile as they try to reassure him. They both continue to stumble down the seemingly never ending passage, keeping each other together while basking in the new developing bond of brotherhood born only in the way a shared battle can.

“We’re almost there mate. Get ready, we have a bit of climbing to do.”

Before Tommy can ask them what they mean they finally walk through a doorway hidden by vines. 

His breath stalls in his chest at what he sees. A giant cave- in the very back is an opening, calm waves from the ocean swirling inwards creating a massive body of water within the cave. The walls glowed with precious stones and glow in the dark plants, making the ceiling of the cave sparkle like the stars. A beach spread out below them, several figures running around packing kegs and other parcels onto smaller lifeboats.

And standing tall and proud, docked near the small beach was the grandest ship he’d ever seen. A dragon figurehead stood proudly on the bow of the ship, its carvings so ornate it seemed alive. Near the dragon in elegant script was the ship's name -  _ Clarabelle.  _ The ship was made of a dark wood, its sails flowing serenely in the wind. On one of the flags was a depiction of a dragon curled around a rose protectively. 

Vesper smiles softly and lets Tommy stare at the sight before them for a moment before gently bumping him to catch his attention, chuckling as he gives them a bewildered look.

“C’mon. You can gawk at it later after we get you patched up and introduced to everyone.”

Blushing slightly in embarrassment Tommy chuckles and gives the cattle hybrid a playful shove. They set off slowly together, making sure to stumble down the hill of rocks they’re standing on slowly so as to not aggravate each other’s wounds. Once they make it to the beach, someone runs up to them calling Vesper’s name, sounding relieved.

“Vesper! For focks sake mate, we thought you’d gotten grabbed! Dumb motherfucker-”

With a laugh the unknown person grabs Vesper and hugs them, smirking as Vesper tries to escape their grip. (“ _ You fucking twit let go of me, I’m wounded!”  _ **_“Oh shut the fock up, you’ve had worse you big baby-”_ ** )

After messing with each other a bit more Vesper finally gets away with a laugh, clapping a hand on Tommy’s shoulder while gesturing to the stranger. 

“Tommy, this is Minx,bastard and resident bomb expert of the  _ Clarabelle _ . Minx, this is Tommy- our newest brother-in-arms. He helped the Captain and I buy some time over at the tavern.”

Now that she wasn't roughhousing with Vesper anymore Tommy could finally get a good look at Minx, who he finds is a tall ( _ though still a bit shorter than me,  _ he notes with a small amused smirk) cat hybrid with long brown hair and sharp grey eyes. She has several different colored pouches on her belt, along with several daggers hidden on her person. 

Minx smirks at him and grabs him, seemingly about to hug him but is quickly stopped by Vesper. She sputters a bit but quits when Vesper gives her a sharp yet amused look.

"Slow down, we need to get Doc to patch him up before you mess with him." They point at Tommy's red stained shirt with a raised brow,chuckling as Minx starts to fuss and get mad at them for not mentioning the fact Tommy was injured sooner.

"Focks sake- Cmon, we need to get you idiots fixed up." Without further ado she grabs one of Tommy's arms, smiling at him as she and Vesper both start pointing out members of the crew, giving names and small stories; making sure to answer as many questions as possible.

They joke around and get to know each other, carefully getting into one of the lifeboats and slowly setting off. There was a small struggle to get up into the ship due to their injuries but it otherwise went fine. As Tommy tries to pull himself over the railing he feels several hands grab him and help him up. He looks up and immediately tenses up, dozens of eyes staring back as he stares at a large crowd of people. Standing up to his full height he examines the crowd cautiously, only relaxing once Vesper and Minx are finally on the ship standing at his sides being silent support. 

Slowly in front of them, the crowd parts and makes way for a tall man. The man from the tavern.

_ The Dragon _

He stood tall, flaming red hair flowing down his back with random small braids mixed in, a scruffy beard on his chin with his mustache braided. A sword on each hip and a red leather captains uniform , the clear leader of the crew who's vibe once gave an air of authority and anger now only gave a sense of amusement and acceptance. A pure air of safety. Curious and amused green eyes met cautious blue as the Captain walked over to stand in front of Tommy.

There's a moment of tense silence before the man holds out his hand, a gentle smile lighting up his face, his sea weathered face wrinkling with laugh lines. 

"Captain Charles Redthorn. Glad to meet ya lad"

Tommy relaxes more and gives him a tired smile of his own, shaking the Captain's hand with a strong confident grip. 

"Tommy. Pleasure to be aboard sir." 

With a loud booming laugh Cpt. Redthorn throws his head back, the rest of the crew cheering and hollering out greetings once they know their Captain has accepted the newcomer. Without a warning the Captain suddenly pulls Tommy towards him and envelops him in a warm hug, patting his back with a chuckle while he murmurs soft reassuring words only for the blond to hear.

"Welcome home my boy. Welcome home." 

Before he knows it, Tommy is suddenly being gently held in a massive group hug- Cpt. Redthorn was still hugging him from the front, Vesper was hugging him from behind, Minx hugging him from his side, and other members of the crew he hasn't been introduced to yet patting or holding any part of him they can reach without crowding him too much. Blinking in confusion he looks around at all these people holding him and within moments he finds himself tearing up, biting his lip as he tries not to cry. He had barely known these people for less than an hour and they had already shown more love and care towards him than he had been shown in L'Manburg in the span of 4 months.

He gives in and melts into the hug, resting his head on Redthorn's shoulder with a watery chuckle while muttering his thanks. 

Eventually everyone pulls away and he's led by Cpt. Redthorn and Vesper to the med bay.

And that's where the first problem springs up.

As they walk into the med bay Tommy glances around, only to freeze up as he catches sight of a green clad figure sorting potions near a desk in the back of the room. He barely hears Vesper calling out to someone called "Doc" as the figure turns around. His entire world spins as he's suddenly staring into the blank eyes of a familiar white smiling mask. 

The next thing he knows he's waking up on the floor being held by someone behind him and Vesper, the cattle hybrid kneeling in front of him cupping his face in their hands as they try to talk him through a panic attack. When they notice his confused and panicked gaze meeting theirs for the first time since he collapsed they chuckle shakily and sag in relief, pulling their hands away slowly so they can grab a canteen. Holding it up to his lips they help him drink some water while signaling to someone out of sight that things have calmed down. Once he's done they set it on a nearby table and help him sit up a little more. As he sits up he glances behind himself and is slightly startled yet relieved to see that Cpt. Redthorn was the one holding him up, said Captains red coat draped over Tommy's shoulders. Redthorn slowly rubs his back a bit before patting him and pulling away, standing up and gently pulling Tommy up with him once he's ready.

"Tommy?"

Turning his head he gives Vesper a shaky smile, his voice soft from the stress of his panic and the dull pain of his wounds that until now havent been much of a problem. "Yeah?"

"Wanna tell us what caused that mate? Take your time, it's alright- We just want to know so we can help you."

Sighing softly in defeat he rubs the back of his neck, looking away before looking back towards Vesper.

"I..I thought I saw..-" He cuts off as he hears some glass clattering, whipping around towards the sound only to see a blond teenager standing nearby holding a tray with some potions and more water. Tommy steps back away from her and unknowingly stands in front of Redthorn and Vesper protectively. 

Before he can go on the defense she sets down the tray and holds her hands up to show she isnt a threat, giving him a sad smile. "It was the mask, wasn't it. You've had to deal with that idiot's shit too huh?"

"You..? How do you-" She scoffs and interrupts him while crossing her arms over her chest. 

"He doesn't limit his bullshit behavior to friends and strangers y'know. Names Drista. I'm Dream's sister." Holding her hand out towards Tommy she raises a brow, hope hiding in her eyes under an indifferent look. "Truce and promise to beat his ass together sometime in the future?"

Glancing between her hand and her face as he processes her words for a bit before grabbing her hand, sharing a feral grin with the other blond as they shake on their new agreement.

"I have a feeling we're gonna get along just fine. So you're Doc?"

"Yep. Now get your ass on one of the beds, we don't have all day."

Grumbling a bit Tommy plops down on a bed, cursing as he irritates the wound on his side. Too tired to protest much he is told to take off his leather jacket and his red shoulder shirt so his side is easier to patch, eventually he starts to doze off after Drista gives him a Reg potion. As he falls asleep he mumbles thanks to his new friends, humming in content as they each pat his hair and tell him to rest up.

  
  
  


Who knew going to a simple tavern could end like this?

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minx, Drista, and a new OC- Captain Charles "Roaring Dragon" Redthorn :>
> 
> Sorry if this chapter was scrambled yall djdk


	3. Bomb's Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a one on one talk with Captain Redthorn and blows shit up

* * *

"Oi Tommy! Get your ass up and come check this out-"

  
  


Groaning softly as he's abruptly roused from his slumber, Tommy covers his eyes with one of his arms and rolls onto his side with a small grumpy huff; curling himself up deeper under his blankets.

"Mmh- Go 'waaaay..- tired.."

  
  


Right as he finally starts to doze off again, he's violently woken by someone ripping the blankets off of him.

"C'mon mate- Minx is making a new bomb recipe- we're gonna test them by throwing them overboard-!" 

Grumbling curses under his breath the tired blond rolls over to face the culprit, blinking slowly and squinting as his eyes slowly focus.

Vesper chuckles at his ruffled appearance and folds the blanket before setting it on the foot of the bed. Holding their hand out they give him a small sheepish smile.

Glancing at the offered hand Tommy huffs and smiles back, chuckling in amusement while taking their hand and pulling himself up out of bed. Standing tall he stretches, sighing happily as some of his bones pop. Scratching the back of his neck he gestures towards the door with a cheeky smirk.

"After you..-"

Smiling brightly at him Vesper turns and walks ahead of him out the door, rambling about anything that comes to mind as they lead him out of the medbay to Minx's lab. Before they can open the door a loud boom sounds from the room and smoke starts to flow into the hall from under the door. Exchanging startled and worried looks with each other they both kick the door down and cough as more smoke billows out. As the smoke slowly dissipates they find Minx standing near a table, soot covering the entire front of her body. She coughs and a small black cloud puffs out of her mouth. Reaching up to remove her goggles she turns to the two figures standing in her door, chuckling shakily while giving them a sheepish grin.

"H..Heh..Too much gunpowder..-" 

As Vesper walks over to fuss and check her over, a nearby window is opened and a young man with curly black and dark blue hair, red eyes, and a small set of fangs peeking out from his mouth pokes his head into the room.

"Oi, everything alright in here?"

Minx sighs and tilts sideways so the new person can see her soot covered face, giving him a grin.

"All good Sylvain, sorry for the worry- mixed too much again. Tell the Cap I'm sorry yeah?"

The man nods and chuckles at the cat hybrids predicament before closing the window and climbing back up to the main deck of the ship. Tommy points to the window and raises an eyebrow, giving Minx a confused look. Noticing the look on his face she smirks while absentmindedly dodging Vesper's poking and prodding.

"Sylvains a cave spider hybrid mate, don't worry 'bout it." Turning to Vesper she playfully swats at him, ignoring his squawk of protest. "Alright, quite it ya Fock- Cmon. Help me grab these crates, I managed to finish some before focking up the second mix."

Chuckling at the duo's antics Tommy walks over and gently picks up one of the crates, making sure not to jostle it too much. Trekking together the group makes their way up to the main deck of the ship, greeting other members of the crew as they set up the crates. As the crew gathers around them like kids around a candy bowl, Captain Redthorn makes his way through the crowd and pats Tommy's shoulder to catch his attention, nodding towards the Captain's quarters on the other side of the ship with a small smile as he puffs on his carved Diamond Willow tobacco pipe.

"Come with me for a moment lad. I need ta speak with ya."

Tensing slightly the now cautious blond nods and follows his new boss. Looking around curiously as he steps through the door he silently notes the mahogany desk covered in maps and papers near an ornate window, several special shelves with cross straps that hold items in place, and some lamps hanging from the rafters lighting up the room. Standing awkwardly in front of the desk with his arms at his sides Tommy watches Redthorn closely, tensing a little as the Captain moves to the other side of the desk. Sitting down in a chair the man looks up at Tommy, taking his pipe out of his mouth while gesturing to an extra chair with his free hand.

"Relax kid. Sit down, grab a drink. I just want to see how you're doing and hopefully answer some questions ye may have. There are no battles to be had here."

Debating silently for a moment Tommy stares at Redthorn, slowly sitting down after a moment as he decides to give the Captain some trust. 

Tapping the ash out of his pipe into a bin next to his desk, Redthorn gives Tommy a reassuring smile. Sitting back once he's done he props his feet on his desk and raises an eyebrow to signify a silent question.

Tommy doesn't relax despite the Captain's efforts and fiddles with the hem of the tunic he'd changed into while in the medbay. He had woken in the middle of the night and immediately been hounded by Drista to wash off as best as possible to avoid grime getting into his wounds.

Glancing around a little the ex- L'Manburg soldier keeps his guard up yet still relaxes his shoulders a to show a sign of trust to the redhead sitting a few feet from him.

"..Now that I'm evidently a member of your crew, what am I supposed to do? I don't know a damn thing about running ships-"

Laughing softly and accidentally interrupting the cautious blond seated in front of him the Captain relaxes in his chair, smiling brightly in clear enjoyment of Tommy's snarky language. 

"Well, that's the fun part, isn't it lad? You can do anything you want! Anything you want to learn, we'll teach you. And if none of us know what you need, we'll find someone who does. It's as simple as that." Moving his feet back onto the floor, Redthorn stands up and holds his hand out, his face gentle with conviction and understanding. "We're family now, boy. And family cares for their own."

Staring up at this.. _ clearly  _ insane man Tommy hesitates, his thoughts running a mile a minute. Standing up he tries desperately to understand. How could a man he barely knows, let alone the rest of his supposed crew, take him in so readily? Declare him  _ family,  _ just like that. 

Glancing down at Redthorn's calloused hand, then glancing back up to his face, Tommy lifts his hand as if preparing to accept the offer waiting in front of him. His eyes not only clouded with fear and doubt, but also hidden sparks of curiosity and  _ hope _ , his response is blunt; A silent promise of future pain if the man in front of him breaks his trust.

"....If I take your hand, there's no going back...Is there.."

The only answer he receives is a small smile and a pair of startling green eyes staring into his own cloudy blue, a silent exchange without words telling him all he needs to know.

With that, Tommy's expression turns to one of grim determination; Creativity and mischief once lost now making his eyes shine with obvious excitement. All doubts are temporarily shoved away as he takes the Captain's hand into a firm handshake.

  
  
  


Maybe someday, he could go back. 

  
  


But he most definitely would never be the same.

  
  


Ruining the moment of seriousness Redthorn walks around his desk to stand next to Tommy and claps his hand on the teen's shoulder with a mischievous grin.

"Alright- enough of that emotional shite now, how bout we go blow some shite up aye-?"

  
  


Stumbling a little from the unexpected strength of Redthorn grabbing his shoulder, Tommy chuckles and gives the Captain a cheeky smirk. 

"Oh  _ hell yes- _ "

With a deep belly laugh Redthorn leads them both out, his arm casually thrown over Tommy's shoulder's as they start to chat about random small things in order to learn about each other. Once outside they make it over to the gathered crew and join the merry making. Finally reaching the front of the crowd where the crates still sit the cheery redhead grabs a bomb. Turning to the rest of the crew he holds up the bomb, an excited and slightly crazed grin lighting up his face.

"C'mon then you crazy bastards! Let's give the world hell-!"

The crew cheers and surges forward, Redthorn and Minx carefully passing a bomb to each member while Vesper and Tommy watch and laugh at the excitement of the others. Eventually stepping over to the side of the ship Redthorn gently pushes Tommy forward while handing him the last bomb, giving him an encouraging smile when the blond gives him a startled look.

"Go on lad, First shot goes to you."

With cheers of encouragement boosting his confidence, Tommy breathes shakily from nerves before lighting the wick on the bomb with some Flint & steel, quickly tossing it overboard as far from the ship as he can. There's a tense moment of silence as everyone waits for the boom. Tommy turns around to face Redthorn with a sheepish grin and is about to ask for a new one only to jump and yelp in surprise as a muffled boom pushes a large wave up above the water's surface, high above the ship. Staring in shock he laughs and cheers with the rest of the crew, stopping a moment to pout and curse as Redthorn ruffles his hair.

Stepping away so the others can toss their bombs, Tommy stands next to Redthorn and Vesper, watching the excited crew with a soft smile. 

  
  


It was about damn time for him to find a family.

  
  


* * *


End file.
